Love that takes a life
by Mewpie
Summary: This is what I think (or at least want) really happened when Mavis lost her life. A mere kiss wouldn't have been the cause, her falling in love and showing her affection to Zeref in a forbidden way must have done it. Zeref x Mavis (Zervis) CONTAINS LEMON! Viewer discretion advised.


_**Taken from the manga chapter "Mavis and Zeref". This is what I think (want) really happened because Mavis wouldn't describe something so personal so she said a kiss was the cause of her death but in reality it's much more (according to me).**_

 _Mavis was walking in the forest. Maybe she was reminiscing about the time she met a certain black wizard who taught her friends and her magic. She remembers, he just disappeared without a goodbye or a see you again. Maybe she wishes to see him again and express her gratitude. While lost in thought, she met someone by pure coincidence. It was him. She was exhilarated too see him again. "Ah! Mr. Black wizard from before!" she exclaimed. He didn't show any surprise to see her. It was as if he knew they'd meet again. "Mavis..." he said while she ran to hug him. "Whoa! Wait! Don't you remember I'm cursed?" Zeref asked as he saw Mavis run towards him with her arms spread open. She said "of course!". "Then don't.." he almost yelled but it was too late because Mavis already took him into a hug. "We won because of you back then and because of you, I saved my friends" Mavis said with her eyes closed while still hugging him._

 _"That's why I never wanted to tell you my name" Zeref said, leaning against a boulder with Mavis beside him. "Zeref!? That black wizard Zeref!? You're him!? The one that lived for 300 years...?" Mavis was very surprised. "But you're nothing like what people say you are...". "Oh, the bad ones huh? They are mostly accurate though" Zeref said to Mavis. "There's no way that's true!" she refused to believe that. "You have very kind eyes and I don't believe those rumors" Mavis smiled at him. "Such innocence" Zeref almost smirked. "Oh yeah, do you still remember Yuri? He's gonna be a father soon!" she exclaimed. "That boy, a father?" Zeref asked when Mavis said "Well it's been 10 years since then." "But you haven't changed at all since then" Zeref stated. "Ah.. This body... Yeah.. It was the price I had to pay for using incomplete magic. But I don't regret my choices. After all, I saved my friends" Mavis explained. "You used Rou!?" Zeref couldn't believe it. He grabbed Mavis and got closer to her face "what was that for.." she was taken by surprise and started blushing. "It's not that you stopped growing, you've become immortal, just like I am.. It's the curse of Ankhseram."_

Mavis still remembers how she came to know that she had the curse too. She remembers it so clearly, as if it happened yesterday. A curse of contradiction, the more you love life, the more it will steal from those around you. But if you stop loving, it will stop taking as well. Mavis had taken the lives of trees, animals and people too. She remembers how Rita died due to her presence. She ran away from the guild and wandered around aimlessly. A lot of time had gone by this way. Mavis was sitting near a tree, with shabby clothes and an extremely tired face. That is when she met Zeref again. "I've been looking for you Mavis" he said as he saw her. "You look terrible..." He noticed how weak and worn out she looked. "Zeref" she saw him. "I'm still alive but I haven't eaten in half a year already" Mavis rested her face on her knees. "That's what the Ankhseram curse is. You wouldn't die even if someone beheaded you" Zeref explained. "I beg you please.. Kill me..ki" Mavis stuttered. "Sadly, even I can't do that. The same goes for you" he said looking at Mavis cry "I was like you once..hmm in fact, I'm still hoping for the day I'd be able to die. But I've learned to look at things a little differently now. We now have an infinite amount of time" Zeref continued to speak as Mavis stops crying and looks at him "I've created these demons, called the Etherious and gave them powers beyond those of human capabilities so that they could be the ones that'll end me. I still don't know if they actually could but... I'm also making myself a country" he said when Mavis asked "a country?". Zeref continued "it's not on this continent but I'm working on expanding it now.. It's quite enjoyable, you know.. I'm the emperor there, all the people there have been made into units, pawns, if you may. That's why the curse no longer has an effect there either. It's like I'm playing a game" Zeref explained. "Why...?" asked Mavis as she remained on the ground on her hands and knees . "Preparation for war, I guess. Don't get me wrong, I hate wars... It's ugly and disgusting no matter how you look at it. Even when I'm building my country, I'm not needlessly expanding it just for kicks either" Zeref finished explaining about his country when Mavis asked "but you said it was enjoyable...". Zeref looked perplexed "huh? Really?". Mavis then understood that our own thoughts become contractions. Zeref placed his hand on his face and said "the reason I live.. I live to die.. I want to see my brother.. No I want to destroy him.. No.. Please destroy me.. My head hurts" Zeref started to feel scared and unstable. Mavis called out his name with a slight blush as he fell on the ground with his hands on his face saying "the world refuses to accept me... This world..". She hugged Zeref while kneeling down on the ground and says "but I won't! I will accept all of you!" as she rested her face on Zeref's shoulder and cried. He feels a little surprised as Mavis says "the only one that understands how you feel is me". She held Zeref by his shoulders and looked into his eyes and said "so don't give up, we'll find a way to break this curse" Mavis looked at Zeref as both of them started to tear up when she said "let's find it together". "Together" Zeref asked "yes" Mavis replied. Zeref uttered out her name and hugged her making Mavis smile "you're the first one to treat me this kindly" Zeref cried, "of course not, you just don't remember, I'm sure" said Mavis. "It's also the first time I've loved someone this much too.." blushed Zeref as he said that, he got his face closer to Mavis making her blush too. She closed her eyes as Zeref made his lips meet hers. They both kissed. A magic that unites it all, love. A black fog enshrouded the area, killing all life within it as they kiss. But the two were too indulgent in the kiss to notice. They both broke apart from the kiss. "I'll always be with you Zeref so we can find a way together" said Mavis while blushing scarlet red. "But that's not possible.. You have friends.. You can't just wander with me" Zeref felt sad "no Zeref, I've decided to be with you, I know how you feel.. I know you feel lonely sometimes because I did... Let me come with you Zeref.. I have no where else to go, I can't go back to my friends or the guild and cause more deaths" Mavis sobbed "and also because.. It's also the first time I've loved someone this much". "Mavis.." Zeref took Mavis into an embrace again. They remained like that for a while.

Zeref and Mavis travelled together over the continent. They found food together, made a fire and warmed up together and slept near to each other for over 6 months. They have experienced the death of life around them together. Their bond deepend as the time went by.

"Zeref! I've found fruits for us to eat" Mavis said while she laid down the fruits on the ground in front of Zeref. He smiled and looked at Mavis sit beside him and pick a fruit to eat. "Mavis... The time I've spent with you.. It is one of the best times.. I haven't felt like an outcast for once in my life... Thanks to you.." Zeref looked down onto the ground when Mavis gently lifted his face with both of her hands and said "I have to thank you too Zeref.. Being with you made me feel less miserable.. I don't feel lonely anymore.." She cupped his cheek and got closer to him and kissed his lips. Zeref blushed and slid his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her back, with a little passion this time. After breaking the kiss, Mavis started to feel a little weak. "Zeref, I think we should have the fruits now" she smiled, thinking the weakness was just due to hunger. Zeref smiled back and agreed.

After a year of traveling together, they have come to know about each other much more. Mavis always felt weak after being affectionate with Zeref. She realized it was due to the curse but she didn't let that stop her. She was sure Zeref knew that too.

"Wow! It's such a pretty pond!" Exclaimed Mavis looking at the picturesque work of nature. "I'm sure it would be relaxing to bathe in it". "I think so too" Zeref agreed while he started to take his clothes off. Noticing this Mavis blushed and turned away while asking "what are you doing Zeref?". "Weren't you the one who said it'd be relaxing to bathe here? Well, I want us to relax together" he said smiling. Mavis blushed as red as an apple and turned to look at Zeref, who was by then naked and in the pond. "This brings back memories, you were naked in a pond the first time we met" Mavis started to take her clothes off, leaving just her underwear on. She noticed Zeref's gaze that had been on her for quite some time. "Um I hope you don't mind or laugh, I k-know I look like a kid but I swear I'm not, I'm an a-adult now" Mavis stuttered while looking at the ground. Zeref giggled and said "Mavis, I see you as the most beautiful person out there, both from the inside and outside, what I can only do is marvel at the sight of your petite body but not laugh". His words made Mavis feel elated, she got into the pond and hugged Zeref. "Thank you" she said while looking into his kind eyes. Zeref brushed away a stray strand of hair on her face. "Your hair, it's beautiful and long but I find your face the most beautiful and innocent Mavis" he blushed. "Zeref.." She wrapped her arms around his neck, got on the tip of her toes to reach his face and kissed his soft lips. They shared each other's warmth while passionately kissing each other. Zeref felt a surge of hormones inside his body as his heart started to beat faster. Mavis ran her fingers across his hair while kissing him passionately. Her tongue slowly made its way into his mouth. He ran his hands over her back while she moved around her tongue inside his mouth. They both broke the kiss and looked at each other with dreamy eyes. "Zeref I l-love you" she uttered out while feeling weak. He blushed and kissed her forehead. She called out his name again, this time, seductively, making him shiver a little. She moved her hands and ran her fingers over his chest and a little below his stomach. Her actions made Zeref a little scared at first but he gave in. He shifted his hands to her back and removed her bra. Mavis didn't resist, she blushed and pulled down her panties. Zeref took a good look at her petite body and grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up. He carried Mavis towards the ground, out of the pond and laid her down. He got on top of her and kissed her lips again but this time moving his hands towards her tiny breasts and squeezing them. Mavis after moaning out his name, ran her fingernails over his bare back while kissing him, making him shiver and squeeze her breasts more firmly. He moved his lips and placed them on her forehead as he stopped playing with her breasts, Mavis using this chance, kissed his neck and sucked on it gently making him moan. All of the things that the both were doing to each other made him harder down there. His heart was beating rapidly and his body was getting hot. He noticed Mavis's hitched breath and her shivers. Zeref rubbed her thighs as she wrapped them around his wasit while sucking on his neck. He moved his face and kissed her jaw while rubbing her inner thighs. Mavis moaned out his name. "Z-zeref.. Will y-you please m-make me yours?" she asked with a hint of weakness in her voice. He complied, he was thinking of doing it even before she asked. His member was throbbing due to arousal. He felt Mavis grab his manhood. Zeref let out a gasp and moaned her name as Mavis directed him into her. He very cautiously slid himself inside her but due to her body being small, she screamed both in pain and pleasure. Zeref locked his lips with hers to lessen her scream. Mavis settled down after a couple of minutes and readily took all of his member inside her. He started to move while she kissed his neck. He mainted a steady rhythm in the beginning and then started to thrust himself in and out of her harder, causing both to moan out each other's name. Mavis grabbed Zeref's face and looked into his eyes seductively while he kept thrusting in and out of her. This made him blush pure red and increase the pace. She then gently kissed his neck while letting out a soft moan that was almost inaudible. Taking in the pleasure of the warmth, wetness and his manhood being squeezed by her insides, he let out a long gasp as he felt a surge of ecstasy all over his body. Both of them were at their peak, with oxytocin rushing in their bodies. Mavis bit Zeref's neck a little harder than required and almost let out a scream of pleasure while she climaxed. Zeref too let his load out inside her while screaming her name out in pleasure making her feel full and warm. Mavis moved her face looked at Zeref with the utmost love and affection as he slid himself out of her. "Mavis, I love you" he said while watching her whisper "I love you more Zeref, t-thank you" and close her eyes. Her eyes wouldn't open again. He broke down into tears knowing that him showing this much love towards her took her life away. He buried his face onto her chest and cried and screamed like a person who lost their everything.

Pureht saw the black wizard that taught them magic carrying Mavis and walking towards the guild. "Why are.. No wait, is that Mavis you're carrying!? You're that black wizard from before.. She's been missing for a year and everyone is so worried!" He exclaimed when Zeref asked "are you alone?". "Yeah, everyone's out preparing for the harvest festival. I was forced to be the acting guild master while Mavis was away" Pureht replied. "Master? Oh I see... So this is the guild..huh? In that case, I've come to return Mavis" he tossed her body on the ground. "Hey! How could you treat her like that! She isn't a doll!" Pureht yelled. "Well she won't be moving anymore..." Zeref said. Pureht ran towards her body on the ground and tried to wake her up, he was terrified and had sweat dripping down his face while Zeref said "Goodnight... Mavis" and turned away. "Y-you!Who are you?!" Pureht yelled. "Zeref.." his reply made Pureht surprised. "That's right... Hmm, if Mavis was a fairy.. Then I guess you could call me a spriggan. I'm so tired of this already. I don't want to be around people anymore. That's right. I'll start with my simulation games again. I won't have to worry about anything in Aracitacia" he walked away leaving Pureht on the ground with Mavis's body. "I shouldn't have fallen in love.. I couldn't.." a tear rolled down Zeref's cheek. "Zeref? Is he that legendary black wizard?!" Pureht asked himself and looked down at the body of Mavis and yelled "Mavis! What's wrong! Did he do something to you?!". Zeref didn't care about anyone anymore. He went back to his country with a broken heart that turned into stone.


End file.
